Nicole at Hogwarts
by ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA
Summary: Nicole, aka Nico, daughter of Hades is sent on a mission for said god, to help destroy horocruxes  not original but this is gender-bent will eventually be Nicole/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada

I melted into the shadows as my necklace turned ice cold. My father had gotten me the necklace, shaped like a skull and crossbones, as a sorta birthday present. It was more so he could contact me at any time. Whenever the pendant turned ice cold I knew I had work ahead. The shadows surged forwards to consume me and I let them. The darkness was comforting; it was cold, and quiet, the best in the world.

All to soon I arrived in my father's throne room, as I arrived I knelt and said,  
>"Father?" he looked down at me, in my dark clothing and my long hair, I couldn't tell if he was pleased or not.<br>"Rise," he said in a demanding voice, "I have a quest for you Nicole, it involves a mortal, and he has cheated death for fifty plus years now" I scoff, running away from Thantos himself? Ridiculous, not anyone, let alone a mortal, has ever done that. "You need to go to a wizarding school in England, to track him down. He has these things called horocruxes **(sp?) **that allow him to die more than once and still come back" My eyes go wide, I mean sure wizards, why not? But dying over and over and still coming back?  
>"I accept the quest sir," he nods in approval and I think I see a twinkle of pride in his eyes, but it could have just been a trick of the light.<br>"Hecate, you may approach" A young woman in her early twenties comes forward, she is cloaked in dark purple and gold, with a staff with one of those glass balls filled with mist on the top. She looked just like a stereotypical wizard. She stared at me and a mischievous smile comes into play, she grabs my arm suddenly and pulls it forward,  
>"Hey!" I yelp and she looked at me strangely, and glared before tapping my arm in three spots, all the sudden a strange, powerful tingling went up my arms and sparks danced on my fingertips, "Thanks?" I said questionably, she nodded in agreement and handed me a… stick? Hades quickly shooed her off,<br>"That is your wand Nico, eleven and a half inches with hellhound fur, and popular wood. I nod my thanks and ask,  
>"When do I start at this school?" Hades replied<br>"Right now, nobody knows of your bloodline, your trunk is already there, and you will be in sixth year. Destroy the horocruxes and do not fail me"  
>"I won't dad I promise" with that the familiar sensation of flying that comes with shadow travel envelopes me.<p>

Harry's POV  
>"Have you seen my toad?" Neville burst into our compartment, we all stare at him in wonderment, how after six years, has he managed to lose his toad over and over again? We all shook our heads no and he sits down hanging his head. We continue our chats, and yelling matches in Hermione's and Luna's case (something about a purple-headed something or other) when all of the sudden a deep chilling coldness sweeps through our compartment. I thought the dementors had come back but this cold wasn't coming from outside it was coming from inside the cabin itself, from the shadows to be more precise. We all backed away from said shadow and pulled out our wands.<p>

"What is th-that?" Ron stammered as the shadows took on a vaguely humanoid figure, all of the sudden the shadows ejected a… teenage girl? Into our cabin, she had long black hair left with her bangs covering one of her eyes and had black tank-top and grey skinny jeans on. She had a lot of day-of-the-dead jewelry on, such as a skull ring and matching necklace with little dancing skeleton earrings, All in all, I think she was pretty hot. She was around my age and collapsed on a seat as soon as she appeared.

"What's up?" she asked nonchalantly "This wouldn't happen to be going to Hogwarts would it?" we all nodded slowly still in awe, how she had managed to get the shadows to obey her, was anyone's guess. She nodded in satisfaction, and pulled out a yo-yo with a purple butterfly on a black background. We all stared at her until she looked up, "What?"

"How did you get in here?"Hermione asked, typical "You shouldn't be able to apperate and anyways what you did didn't look like apperation" She just grinned and said,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Then she turned to me, "have you ever died before?" WHAT? "Like you know, on an operating table or something?"

"No, why?"

"You radiate death," she then turned to Ron and said "by the way I sense deaths in your family, at least one will die," Ron turned pale as we pulled in to the station,

"Well, I've got to go, nice meeting you" What? We all waved as she left then began talking,

"Who is she, I mean like actually"

"Deaths in my family!"

"She had wrakspurts all over her" we all stared at Luna,

Nico's Pov

Well they were pleasant enough, although that black haired guy, radiated death, he also had another soul stuck inside of his body. I don't think he's aware of it though, it is quite evil. Is he the one I came to destroy? I must go deliver my letter to the headmaster, after I get off the train I hear,

"firs' years ovr' here firs' years!" A man the size of a small giant appears out of the gloom, I almost draw my sword, almost. I figure since he's giving directions he would be a good place to start.

"Excuse me sir, but I am a foreign student from America, is there any way I could meet with the headmaster?" He stared down at me, way down, and said

"Yeah, I guess yah'd have ta get on the boats" boats? Oh no! I started prying immediately, 'Dear Uncle Poseidon, please don't blast me to saltwater, I need to do this for my quest. I promise at the next meal I'll give you extra fish' I heard a grumbling in the back of my mind, I didn't take it as an ok though, I took it as we'll see. I hesitantly got on the boat and they lurched forward, halfway through my boat stopped, my heart started racing. Out of the gloomy water rose a head, a naiad, with beautiful blue hair, she spoke and I clearly understand her,

"You're uncle has let you off this time, but do not expect it to happen again, next time you will be turned into a piece of kelp" And with that happy message, she sunk back into the water and we started going again. Everybody stared back at me and my ale face flushed. It might be lick uncle P to make a scene but did he really have to do it in the middle of a quest? The sudden stream of water shooting into my face told me, yes, yes he did. Welcome to Hogwarts, I told myself as the humongous castle came into view; Annabeth would have loved it, all the different archways, the spires and towers. It was an architectures dream.

I jump off the boat as soon as it docks and try to stand looking as calm and collected as before but truthfully I was pretty shaken up. Hagrid, as I learned his name was, took me to a weird catlike teacher (who did actually share her soul with a cat) who then, finally, took me up a moving spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. He stares at me and I stare back. So this is the famous Dumbledore? The cause of so many rants from my father, he should have died ages ago, and on top of that he even invented a stone to stop death! That's just unnatural, anyways on the outside I remain quite calm and collected but inside I am steaming. Father would reward me greatly for taking his soul. Anywho I give him the letter, he reads silently and looks up with an air of respect and fear.

"You aren't an immortal are you?" he asks nervously, I shake my head no and reply

"Only half-so Sir" He nods as if that makes perfect sense, then he turns around and tells Professor McGonagall (cat lady) to kindly leave us to chat.

"I understand you are on a mission, I don't know what it is, but if you need any help feel free to ask me. Just out of curiosity, whose daughter are you? The letter didn't tell me much"

"Hades," I say proudly and his eyes go a bit wider "by the way sir, you are dying. Your hand has already gone and the poison is spreading, your aura is tinged green with sickness" He nods in acknowledgment, well ok then, he knows he's dying and doesn't give a crap, why not? He walked over to a shelf and pulled off a rugged old hat,

"You can be sorted before the first years, you will be joining the other sixth years, in whichever house you get placed in" I think he has a suspicion on which house I was going to be in, "remember if you ever need anything, come to me, for I am a fellow demigod" wait, WHAT? "Albus Percival Wolfgang Dumbledore, son of Athena at your service" And while I'm standing there doing a lovely impersonation of a fish, he drops the ragged looking hat onto my head.

_Hmmm… what do we have here? _Said a voice in my ear, whatever it is I might kill it, _daughter of Hades, I see… you could do well in Gryffindor with all this courage but let me look a little deeper into your thoughts and memories, _all the sudden the worst parts of my memories flash in front of my eyes, there is Bianca as a ghost telling me she was going to be reborn, Hades telling me I was worthless, the war, Kronos coming back as Luke, death, so much death. _Oh my!_ The hat screeched _Slytherin, definitely __**Slytherin! **_The hat yelled the last part out loud, what the 'h' is a Slytherin? 


	2. The next chapter! YAY!

Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry, well anyways, this was written on my itouch so I'm sorry if it looks stupid. ENJOY! We headed down to the 'great hall' which was about as impressive as the bathrooms at Camp Half-blood. Once you see the hall of the gods, not much seems impressive. Sure, the ceiling was high and they had some fancy spell to make it look like it was outside. There was a couple hundred students gathered at four different tables under colored banners. There was another table at the front of the hall with the teachers sitting at it. I recognized Professor McGonagal and Hagrid. Another teacher, this one with greasy black hair, he seemed to analyze me, he seemed surprised at what he saw and quickly looked away. Professor Dumbledore lead me up to the head table to stand by him as he sorted the new 1st years. After that he made a few announcements about a forbidden forest (bet it's nowhere near as scary as ours) and other things, he had me step up and he put his hand on my shoulder. "students, this year we have the pleasure of hosting an American student. I trust that you will make her feel welcomed and teach her the ways of Hogwarts." The children clapped politely and Dumbledore directed me to the table with the hanging green and silver banner. One of the students, a guy my age with white-blond hair, scooted over so I could sit next to him. The blond kid told me his name was Draco Malfoy, I smiled just cause he seemed so enthusiastic, and told him my name. The food appeared like magic and I did my best to keep my jaw from dropping. Draco smiled at my expression and started going on about how Hogwarts has always been the best, and that's why he was sent here, frankly it did nothing to impress me. He seemed like a good kid, but he had to get over that 'holier than thou' attitude. The rest of the meal passed in a blur, besides telling my cup I'd like Dr. Pepper, I tended not to make a huge fool of myself. Soon it was time to go to bed. Draco grabbed my hand to lead me to the dormitories, on our way, I caught a pug-faced girl staring at me with pure loathing. The dorms were a lot bigger than they first suggested. They looked like they originally held 5 beds but a sixth had been squished into the corner, just for me I guess. The corner actually wasn't that bad, it was dark enough that if I had to shadow travel in the middle of the night, I doubt anyone would even notice I'm gone. While I'm organizing my trunk (which had mystically appeared) pug-face came up to me and shoved my shoulder. "you better stay away from Draco" she growled I held up my hands in surrender. Sure I could have taken her out with my supremely awesome Demi-god skills, but that could have blown my cover, and I want to fit in here. "chill it, I'm not trying to get Draco! He's trying to get me, trust me, I won't get near him." She glared at me for a second longer and then turned to her bed. Eesh, who spit in her Ambrosia? There was about a five hour time change between here and New York, so visiting camp was no big deal. As soon as the other girls fell asleep, at about 11, I shadow traveled back to camp. I arrived in my cabin and quickly changed out of my pajamas. I wore my (slightly modified) black Camp Half-blood shirt and dark jeans. I found Percy in the fighting arena sparring with a stuffed dummy. "yeah Percy!" I yelled and he jumped "you show that dummy who's boss!" "sup Nico?" "hey, will you do me a favor?" I didn't wait for him to respond "I need you to take a few pictures with me so I can pretend I have a boyfriend." He laughed and smiled. "who ya tryin to impress?" I growled at him "ok, let's do it" Percy was kind enough to take a few pictures hugging me, with his arm around my shoulder and one where I kissed his cheek. Percy was nervous about Annabeth finding out and being jealous, but after I explained Draco and Pansy (pug-face), Annabeth just laughed and even took the pictures for us. We had the pictures developed in the craft building and I had to disappear back to Europe. When I got back, the sun was just barely rising. I had changed back into my oversized Green Day shirt and black shorts in my cabin, so when I returned to the dorm I just collapsed on my bed and stared up at the dark green canopy. We had no classes the next day, for it was a Saturday. I was glad to have 2 days to get used to the school before we started classes, I could tell the first years thought the same. Draco offered me a tour but I declined when I saw Pansy scowling at me from across the common room. Later that night, I was sitting at a table, trying to map out the grounds and marking all my classes. I became aware of a presence hanging over my left shoulder. "good luck with that" Draco said, he pointer at a staircase I had drawn on my map "that staircase moves so it's pointing here, between the hours of two and six pm" he pointed out all the other changes that happen in the building, I ended up having to pretty much find a new way to get to all of my classes. "thank you," and for once I really meant what I said. Monday arrived faster than it should have. The slytherine's had potions first period with the griffyndor's. On the way to the dungeon, Malfoy explained about the gryffindor/slytherine rivalry. Apparently it had been going on since about the time the school was founded. The rivalry had been renewed when 'the famous Harry Potter' had shown up and picked a fight with him. Harry Potter sounded like quite the typical case of 'famous since childhood/fame going to the head' I didn't like him already. When we arrived in the dungeon, I found that our teacher was the creepy one that was surveying me last night. His greasy hair looked even greasier in the flame light heating the cauldrons. He took one look at me and scowled. Between him and Pansy, I was starting to think this was a bad idea. When Snape (greasy haired teacher) spoke, he seemed to control the class. There was something sinister about the way he spoke, like he was hiding some great evil within him. "potions, is a class, unlike transfiguration. There will be no wand waving for show, no chanting to add to the effect. Potions are dangerous by themselves and need a special type of witch or wizard to control and master this art." he seemed to glare at me when he said witch or wizard. Draco leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Snape is a great teacher and everyone knows he favors Slytherins" "Nicole DiAngelo!" Snap barked "there will be no talking in class! Five points from Slytherins and you will have to stay after class so we can talk about how things work here at Hogwarts." I flushed red with anger, I could feel the heat coloring my cheeks. I did not talk, Draco was explaining something to me. Draco muttered an apology, I wasn't angry at him though, he was just being nice. I saw a trio, the bushy haired brunette, the freckled redhead and the boy with the scar from the train whispering and gesturing in my direction. I gave them my best evil glare (seeing as I'm a child of the underworld, its pretty scary) they quickly looked away. Harry's POV I saw the girl from the train again in potions, she was hanging out with Draco. I thought she was actually quite pleasant on the train, but she must have a secret evil side if she was put in Slytherins. No doubt Draco was telling her all these ridiculous stories of me. About how evil I am. I pointed her out to Hermione and Ron. "look over there," I whispered. "Draco has recruited that girl from the train." "Shit! She's going to be the next death eater!" "Ron! Not every Slytherin is going to be a death eater!" "whatever Hermione. And I was hoping to get close to her" "Ron! You are such a pig!" "Shut up both of you! Snape is getting on to her, look at her expression" "that's scary" As soon as Ron said that she looked over and glared at us. Her eyes were really black and the shadows seemed to be attracted to her. She scared the crap out of me. I suddenly felt very sorry for Snape. That stopped soon enough when he hissed that I had detention after the last lesson. This will be a long school year. Nico's POV (back to the norm) At least the whisperers got punished too. After a class full of stirring cauldrons and adding powdered newt tails, everyone in the class left. Snape glared at me and came closer. "I know you're not who you say you are. Your aura betrays you. What are you, a spy sent by the dark lord? Some monster come in to destroy or kill us?" he held his wand to my throat and I almost laughed, like a stick was the worst i've faced. What he didn't seem to notice was I was slowly calling on the shadows throughout his speech. I smirked at him one more time and whispered "wouldn't you like to know" before letting the shadows take me out to the hallway. 


	3. Authors note, so so so sorry

OH MY KEVIN! I'm so so so so sorry guys, I wrote a chapter, but it kinda sucked and just when I was about to upload it, my iPod spazzed out on me and deleted it. Anyways, I'm experiencing serious writers block, so if you guys have anything you want to happen in the story, I will try to acknowledge it and give you a shout out. Again, I'm so so sorry for this, but anywho, thanks for all the reviews. Bye for now- I<3GD 


End file.
